


Monster

by Sycriad



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Chat Noir, Blood, Burns, Chat Noir Angst, F/M, Gore, M/M, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Oops, Poor Adrien, but actually i think this is the best thing ive written probably not, he got akumatized, he used his cataclysm on someone, i also deleted my wattpad so here, i did a thing, i felt guilty for taking this down, i wanna die tho, i was in an angsty mood i guess, im a piece of shit for this, nah, oh my fucking god he fucking dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 09:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sycriad/pseuds/Sycriad
Summary: oooooppssssiieeeeee





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Have some angst

Footsteps echoed as the sound bounced off of the floor, and a sickeningly melodic voice sang tauntingly. “Adrien~!”

Oh no…

Chloé…

Adrien went rigid. He twitched, sliding into an empty classroom, hiding in the corner in such a manner that’d he’d be hidden by the door if it opened. Chloé scurried by, now agitated that her ‘lovely boyfriend’ is avoiding her.

“ADRIEN AGRESTE!”

He flinched. Jesus, how he hated h- No. 

Not hated. 

That’s too strong of a word. 

More so… ‘disliked’. 

There that’s better.

Well, Little Miss lipstick-lighter-than-her-fucking-skin-tone was getting progressively worse with her advances, even to the point of attempting to grope him. He really wished she’d refrain. At that moment, he’d taken it upon himself to excuse himself from the lecture in his Literature class to ‘use the water closet’. He let out a frustrated sigh and sat there for a while longer, pondering. A soft voice interrupted his thoughts.

“Adrien?” He blinked his peridot eyes and looked in the direction of which the voice had come from. He relaxed, realizing that it wasn’t an unwanted company. “Are you alright?”

He gave a cheerful yet spacey smile has his hand made its way to the back of his head. He rubbed his neck. “I guess I just got lost in thought.”

“Adrien.” Looking him dead in the eye, they took on a stern tone. Not an angry one, but one openly concerned and compassionate. They sat quietly in front of him, pausing a moment. “Something’s wrong and we both know it.”

“I’m alright.” His smile widened. “Really. I am.”

They smiled lightly back at him, letting out a soft chuckle. “If you’re alright then I won’t pry any further, but if you need anything, and I mean ANYTHING at all let me know. No matter what time it is.” They rose to their feet. “By the by the bell rang while you were in la la land. I’ll distract Chloé for you.”

He relaxed and gave them a thumbs up. “Thanks.”

They left seeing Chloé at the bottom of the stairs, searching. “Chloé!” They gasped. “Something seems different! Did you get a haircut? New clothes? New makeup?”

‘Perhaps some that’s not lighter than your skin tone?’

“You look great!”

“Of course I do!” she scoffed.

“Come stand in front of this window, so I can admire you in the light!” Obviously, she complied, enjoying the attention, even though the one in front of her was one of her least favorite people. “Mmm… Your beauty has inspired me. You’re now my muse.” They plopped down onto the floor and took out a sketchbook, internally cringing at their own actions.

They weren’t as fluent in artistry as Nathaniel, but they were very good, and as they continued to sketch away, they watched Adrien very quietly and very slickly slide past Chloé with finesse and agility that they didn’t know he had. The pair exchanged a swift nod and a chime of (Name’s) phone cut through the silence. They checked their messages. Adrien had texted them as a signal.

“Shit! That’s my mom! Gotta run! I’ll finish it later! I promise! Bye!” Their words were rushed so Chloé would have no time to respond and with that, they bolted outside.

“You’re good.” He awkwardly scratched the back of his neck.

“Practice makes perfect, bud.” They beamed a smile even though it hurt them to say that. They forced their emotions back, not noticing the subtle twitch that racked Adrien’s body. Bud. Of course. Anything more would be weird. The lethargy was finally getting to him. He just wanted to go home and take a nap but that wasn’t going to happen. He had to model again. A sigh escaped him. (Name) frowned.

He responded before they could even open their mouth. “I just remembered that I have another modeling gig. I’ll see you later.” As he turned to talk away, a (S/C) hand had clamped down on his shoulder.

“Maybe this will cheer you up.” Without hesitation, a slightly wrinkled piece of paper was placed in his palms. It was the drawing of Chloé they had made during their little diversion. He physically couldn’t hold back his laughter. The drawing was sloppy, her eyes were disproportionate, hair a mess, makeup smeared, etc. Literally, everything was done to make the drawing as shitty as possible.

He wiped tears from his eyes. “You always know how to make me feel better.”

“Glad I could be of assistance. See ya Adrien.”

The duo parted ways.

\---

Adrien sighed once more once he was 110% sure that you were out of earshot. He really didn’t want you to worry. At all. More than anything, he despised making you worry. This heavy feeling that had lodged itself in his chest had found its way back again. It held such familiarity to it. He refused to give it the title of “Depression”, but that was EXACTLY what it was. He hated it. It took all of his strength to not go over the edge and let it get far enough for him to be akumatized, but at this point, he felt that the effort he was putting in was useless. It’d been like this for a while and he noted that he was phenomenal at hiding it. The feeling of neglect from his father, being forced into things that he found no enjoyment in, the self-esteem drops and the fear that he could no longer confide in anyone made it all worse. So much worse. All he wanted was to fit in.

Green eyes traveled down to the shiny silver ring on his right ring finger. The only he could act freely was as Chat Noir, Paris’ feline hero that fights alongside Ladybug. He ran a hand through his hair, lacking to notice the small purple butterfly flutter beside him, almost hesitantly perching itself on then fusing with his ring. He stopped dead in his tracks, staring straight ahead blank and empty. So this is what it felt like… feeling empty yet full at the same time. Feeling and showing nothing but despair and rage while being devoid of emotion contemporaneously. It was... peculiarly satisfying yet hollow.

Part of him was confused. He had let himself get this bad even though he had tried not to. He let himself be akumatized. Akumatized… he harbored nothing but ill-will toward the very word. He didn’t understand. He had allowed himself to vent, albeit only to (Name) (aside from Plagg) but he did it nonetheless. They offered wise advice. Being the smart person they were, they had been able to help him overcome most any difficulties. He didn’t doubt that the others, such as Marinette, Nino, Alya, etc. would try to help him, but they gave up trying to pry it out of him. When Nino was akumatized because of his father, he, of course, blamed himself, which had piled onto his stress, and he opted for seclusion, however (Name) refused to let him. They continued to push him and push him until he gave in, leading the two to become very close. In fact, they did everything in their power to help him. They bought him ice cream and showed him affection whenever he needed it, despite him not being affectionate in the first place. He had a safe space. Why didn’t he use their attentiveness to help ease his stresses? And actually, now that he thought about it they never did the same. Even when visibly perturbed they never so much as uttered a complaint. Of course, they got upset and angry but they never said why and kept a level head about it. He didn’t know why nor could he ever figure out if it had been due to school assignments or issues at home.

Their home life wasn’t too bad and he knew that, but he also knew that their mother could be a bit… aggressive... She wasn’t abusive, not physically at least. If anything it was all mental. She twisted their friends’ words, passively called them a disappointment, and got angry at them for no reason at all. Even though they let it roll off their backs like water over rocks, he felt even worse. He had never checked up on you. Now, on top of all of his stress and anger was guilt.

Oh, I see! What could be better than the negativity of the feline himself! Ahahaha! Now Chat Blanc, let your stresses melt to anger! Bring me Ladybug’s miraculous! Then, your own!

He transformed, wearing Chat Noir’s attire except in all white, the bell around his neck was now silver instead of its normal gold, and instead of bright green eyes, they were a deep purple. His head was throbbing and the backs of his eyes were burning. A smirk adorned his features nonetheless “Let’s have some fun.”

\---

The sky seemed to darken. “Shit is it gonna rain? I don’t have my umbrella.” Gathering up their art supplies and shoving them into their messenger bag they stood from the bench they had been sitting on. “I should get home before the bottom falls out.” That’s when laughter filled their ears. It was coming from all directions at once. All of the Parisian citizens paused in their daily routines and looked around.

“Oh, a little confused, are we?” 

Everyone’s eyes moved up. Sitting on the railing of a balcony was none other than Chat- Blanc? 

“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me.” (Name) had shock written all over their face. “No way.”

He laughed at all the shocked faces. “What? Cat got your tongues?” He voice was menacing and almost sadistic. “Hmph. Is a hero too good to get akumatized?”

(Name) looked around. Some were cowering, some were running to hide, others were too appalled to even blink.

Chat Blanc jumped down from the balcony, the metal corroding as his weight was removed from it. “Where should I start?” He looked smugly at the people who moved back with every step he took. (Name) was rooted in place. They immediately knew. At that moment they knew. This was Adrien. He has been having so much trouble and so many issues. They didn’t try hard enough to help him. This needed to be fixed. 

“Stop this!” They stepped forward and his eyes immediately met theirs. “I understand that you’re dealing with some things and I get that you were bottling it up but this is too much. You’ve let your stress overwhelm you! Please-

“Stop? STOP? I feel more alive than I’ve ever felt!”

“NO, YOU’RE NOT!” They yelled louder than they’ve ever yelled. “This is ridiculous! I’m sorry that I didn’t help you better than I did! I thought prying would’ve made it worse! This is too much though!” By God where’s Ladybug!

“Too much is never enough.” They could tell by the rage in his eyes that he was too angry to make a cat pun. He charged at them and they regretted opening their mouth.

“FUCK!” His swing missed by mere millimeters. That only angered him further and at this point, everyone was scurrying inside of the nearest building. He swung again and again. Just barely missing each time. They were growing tired, their dodging efforts leaving them a panting heap on the ground. Their messenger bag had been obliterated by his claws.

“ENOUGH! I AM DONE PLAYING GAMES!” To say he was furious would be an understatement. Fear filled your gaze. “CATACLYSM” The color drained from Their face as they tried to roll out of the way. His claws sunk into their back, right between their shoulder blades. A blood-curdling shriek erupted from their lips as the familiar red yo-yo of a certain red-clad Heroine wrapped around his wrist and yanked him away with a strength that she didn’t even know she had.

“Chat! You need to calm down!”

“Well if it isn’t Lady bitch.” She looked hurt but her gaze hardened.

“Alright then.” They both sprung at each other.

Meanwhile, (Name’s) body felt as if were on fire. It burned more than fire ever could have dreamed of. They felt large blisters begin to form then burst. They felt their flesh boil up like someone had drenched them with acid. They could do nothing but cry, scream, and writhe. The fight around them sounded intense but they paid it no attention, for they tried to calm themselves and quell their pain, to no avail. They were hyperventilating, howling, sobbing. 

((A/N: Y’know what it feels like when you put your hand above an open flame? Imagine that but more intense and still burning once you take your skin away from whatever caused it until it’s neutralized. It’s not good. I took chemistry last year and my lab partner spilled hydrochloric acid on me. I hadn’t put on my protective equipment yet and it got on my hands. Guys, it was THE MOST painful experience ever. That shit can eat through metal in seconds. It will fuck your shit up))

Ladybug had no idea how to deal with both situations at once by herself. Of course, she knew where the Akuma was but she couldn’t focus knowing that one of her close friends was in pain as severe as this. Thinking caused her to slow down, giving Chat a chance to knock her over.

“Don’t get distracted now! I’m just getting started!” He kicked her hard enough to send her skidding across the ground.

What was she to do? She had no idea. She had no time to think, no time to brainstorm. Her brain was working in overtime to try to figure out a solution. She dodged another kick, quickly wrapping her yo-yo around him and pulling him forward. He struggled as Ladybug turned her attention to the teen writhing on the ground. For once, her confidence was gone and replaced with worry and shame. She hadn’t gotten here soon enough. (Name) looked up at her with a knowing glance and shook their head. Swift hands removed the cell phone from their pocket and dialed 112. (The emergency services line in Europe is 112. Depending on the emergency there are different numbers aside from 112. Medical services are just 15 for example). Immediately after sending the call the feline pounced on the Heroine.

“I said don’t get distracted~!” She was in shock. He had left claw marks on her face. Crimson droplets slid slowly down her cheek as she rose her hand to her injury. She had never been in a battle that has drawn blood from her nor anybody else. This was getting out of control and needed to stop now.

Meanwhile, their ragged breathing alerted woman on the line that something was indeed very wrong and she promptly dispatched emergency services. Within minutes the ambulance was on the scene and quickly the EMT’s loaded you into the back and off you went. Ladybug had gotten Chat Blanc away from the area and now had him cornered. Once more she wrapped her yo-yo around him and forced him to the ground. He struggled and the string tightened. The heroine forced the feline's hand out of the bonds and stripped him of his miraculous, stomping on it, purifying the Akuma, sliding his ring back to him and leaving, all the while not looking at him. She knew better than to reveal his identity to her.

Adrien sat in his position awestruck. Had he really done what he had? He felt even more guilty now. He- He used his cataclysm… on a person…. His closest friend of all people. Jesus Christ. “Plagg, I’m sorry- I-”

“Save it, Adrien." Plagg said nothing else. He didn't even ask for his usual Camembert. Adrien sighed, stood from his spot, and began his venture home. He was certain that the doctors wouldn’t let him see (Name) right now.

\---

They awoke to an empty room. It was just them. The doctors had operated on them while they were out cold. Who knows how long THAT was? Several skin grafts had been performed, ointment applied, and antibiotics administered. (Name) was hooked up to an IV and they were lying on their stomach, the back of their hospital gown wide open, revealing their injuries There would most definitely be some kind of scarring or disfigurement.

(Name) stared out the window at the cloudy sky. The EMT’s had collected the remains of their belongings at the scene and everything was sitting on the floor next to their bed. They thought long and hard about the situation they were currently stuck in.

‘I don’t HAVE to forgive him… I want to… I couldn’t control his actions…. It was Hawk Moth’s fault…. No, it was mine…. I wasn’t a good enough friend. I wasn’t there for him. I'm such a disappointment. The actual worst.’

A knock on the door interrupted their exhausted pondering. The sound of the door slowly swinging open made them shift their head toward the entrance of their room. The doctor has escorted someone inside. Adrien.

He froze up in the doorway, his hand slowly making its way over his mouth as if to muffle horrified yells. Tears welled up in the corners of his eyes. He did this? Oh, God. He felt sick to his stomach. He couldn’t believe-

“Hi, Adrien. Are you feeling alright?” (Name’s) eyes were laced with concern.

“I should be asking you that.” His voice cracked. The doctor shut the door as he left the room. “I- I’m so sorry. I should’ve just gone to you in the first place! I shouldn’t have let it get to me! I-!”

“I’ve heard enough.” He tensed. “Adrien…” They picked their words carefully, attempting to sit up. He made them lie back down. “Adrien listen to me. This in no way was your fault. Everyone has lows. It normal to be down in the dumps more often than not and it’s 100% natural to bottle it up because you don’t want to worry others. It just a matter of if you can mentally handle it. Of course, it’s normal to slip up. Hell, almost everyone in our class has been akumatized-”

“You haven’t.”

They smiled bittersweetly and took a deep breath. “Listen to me, kitty. I’m gonna tell you something that I’ve never told anybody else. Alright?” He nodded slowly and pulled a chair up to the bedside. “In the past, I had a self-harming habit.” His eyes widened. “Although I’ve long since stopped, I’m not as strong as you think I am. Neither is Ladybug. I saw a fear in her eyes stronger than I’ve seen in anyone else's. Everyone has problems that they can’t handle by themselves. Others just have different ways of coping….” They reached out and grabbed his hand gently before smooching his wrist, “I’m just glad you didn’t use the same ones that I did.” They released him and he took a moment to process. He was clearly apprehensive but at the same time relieved that (Name) wasn’t angry.

“Promise me something, (Name).”

“Anything.”

“Promise me that you’ll open up to me more. Especially when you’re upset”

“Of course. Will you promise me the same thing?”

“I will.”

A comfortable silence ensued for a while.

“....”

“....”

“Hey, Adrien?”

“Yeah, (Name)?”

“Do you trust me?”

“Of course.”

“When I get released from the hospital, would you trust me to… oh, I don’t know….. Take you on a date?”

He laughed to himself, erupting into a bright grin. “More than anything.”


End file.
